In general, methods of generating electricity using the power of nature include waterpower generation, wind power generation, thermal power generation, etc.
Among these, a number of waterpower generation apparatuses, which generate electricity using the velocity of running water in a sea area where the velocity of the water is fast because of the difference between the ebb and the flow in the tides, a river, or the like, are being proposed.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0054321 (entitled “Apparatus Structure Using Slow Waterpower”) discloses an apparatus that uses waterpower. The apparatus includes a pair of conveyor belts, a conveyor roller on which a plurality of resistance plates in the form of a hinge which pivots at 90° is mounted, a chain rope connected to the conveyor roller, a coupling connected to a gear box and a generator connected to the coupling.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2001-78479 (titled “Generator 70 Using Ocean Current”) discloses a generator, which includes a load rail on which a plurality of power boards is mounted, a gear box connected to a roller and a generator connected to the gear box.
Although the inventions of the related art generate electricity using the resistance between an object, which is set afloat on running water, and the current of the water, the efficiency of generation is low because of the slow velocity of the water.
When the resistance plate or board meets resistance from the current of water from the front, it is rotated by 90° or more due to dislodgment, tilting, or slimming, which is caused by the velocity of the water, and thus loses power. If the resistance plate is not tightly fixed, there is a danger of the resistance plate being damaged by the fast velocity of the water.
In addition, in the related art, a plurality of wind power generation apparatuses, which generates electricity using wind, has been proposed.
However, the wind power generation apparatuses of the related art have problems in that the efficiency of power generation is low because of a small turning moment and additional power for operation being required in a weak wind since the blades consume a large amount of force.